To be a Little Boy
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: When Robin finally gets the nerve to confess his feelings to Shulk, Shulk reveals a dark secret... he's a little boy lover! With that being said, Robin gets jealous and decided to transform himself into a little boy, only to transform almost all the Smashers into cute little boys! Now he must change them all back or suffer the wrath of the Little Boy Lovers Brigade!
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I love?" Shulk asked as he took a sip of a strawberry smoothie.

"What?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his own vanilla smoothie.

Shulk smacked his two lips together, trying to get as much of the strawberry taste out.

"Little boys."

"... Huh?"

Robin stopped drinking and just stared at Shulk.

"Little... boys...?" Robin asked.

Shulk nodded.

"Shulk you're completely aware that there's what... seven little boys, eight if you count Red and hell Pit and Dark Pit look like little boys! Shulk don't you think you should... you know not?"

"But why? Little boys are life!" Shulk said. "They're cute! They're so much more cute than adult men!"

Robin spit out his drink.

"So I'm not... cute?" Robin asked, twirling a strand of his hair.

"No."

"..."

Robin slammed his hands on the plastic table, causing the umbrella above them to wobble a bit.

"Are you kidding me!?" Robin yelled.

"N-no... It's just that... To learn about little boys you must study them, they're all different with differing types. They are to be studied thorough, all the way to puberty! After that then they're pointless. They lose their cute charm."

"I'll say," Robin spat out. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because we're best friends," Shulk said.

Robin face palmed. He had forgotten that this date was going to be the date that he asked him out. Poor Robin.

"Um Shulk..."

"My favorite little boy of the house is Lucas! He's extremely adorable and I find his gentle nature, tragic backstory, and PSI abilities to be astounding! I would love to study him the most!" Shulk said. "That reminds me, I was supposed to go little boy watching today! So what did you want to tell me?"

Because cliche moments are cliche.

"W-well I wanted to ask..." Come on Robin say it. "I was going to ask what would you like to do and sinceyoulikelittleboywatching how about we do that instead." Dammit.

Shulk stood up, sparkles and highlights in his eyes, and hugged Robin.

"Ohmigosh I finally have somebody to go little boy watching with!" Shulk said.

"Not so loud Shulk!" Robin said. "We're in public!"

It was true, they were outside of Starbucks but with barely anybody sitting down, only three teenage girls and one teenage boy watching them. One of the girls snickered.

"That is like ship number one," the girl said. "Dudes you need to draw fanart of that, I'll do the fanfiction."

"The homo is strong with these ones," another said. "But Hiro x Tadashi is best."

"Oh god," the third girl said. "I'll probably just do some quick furry sketch of it."

"Hey they look like Shulk and Robin," the boy said.

That's when Robin grabbed Shulk by his arm and pulled him away.

...

Unfortunately, Robin was stuck having to watch little boys play with the one guy he just so happened to love. He looked back to Shulk who was writing away in a small notebook. The detail he put just through watching young boys was rather creepy to Robin but even so he still loved him. ... For some reason.

The sounds of the children playing were rather loud but nice to hear on these kinds of days. Nothing to do but be outside, the wind blowing gently and the sun shining brightly. This could have been a perfect date. Date. Does this even count as one? The guy who he failed to confess to was watching little boys eagerly. He feared that Shulk might turn into a pedophile or even worse, a raging hormonal fanboy.

He sighed. Shulk looked so happy though, he liked seeing that. Even if he was smiling over little children it was still cute. Robin laid back on the swing bench and looked to the side. That's when he saw a familiar prince hiding near the side of the house like a stalker.

"Oh Hero King Marth! What're you doing here?" Robin called out.

The prince shot up from his hiding spot, cleared his throat and walked over to Robin and Shulk. Robin couldn't help but notice that Marth's brows were furrowed, as if he were angry for some reason. What could he be angry about though, the day is almost perfect (if Shulk had not been a closet boy lover...).

Shulk was still jotting down notes when Marth's body had blocked the sun from him. He could barely see what he wrote but even so he was still writing, not even giving a sideways glance at Marth. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello Marth," Shulk said.

"Hello Hero King," Robin greeted. "Any reason why you were watching-"

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business!" Marth yelled. "And please refrain from calling out to me when... I'm over there."

What could he possibly be doing?

"I wonder... Say Marth, are you possibly a little boy lover too?" Shulk asked.

Robin wanted to slap Shulk silly right now. How could the great Hero King possibly be a little boy lover!? He was too great for it! He fought for his country over a great evil, how dare he accuse him of such a thing!

Robin turned to Marth to apologize only to find his face a hot steaming red.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not!" Marth yelled. "How dare you accuse me of such a ridiculous thing! B-b-boy lover! This isn't some silly fanfiction you know! And what do you mean by too!? Are you implying that the two of you are... little boy lovers!"

Robin had his face flushed. He wasn't a little boy lover but here he was being accused of one. It felt so embarrassing being called that, especially since his crush was one. He didn't want any misunderstandings to happen so he needed to make this as clear as possible.

"N-"

"Yes we are."

There was silence. Robin didn't want this to happen but it's happening right now. The Hero King must think poorly of him now, a 'little boy lover'. Sitting here and watching young children play while being accused as a little boy lover, if anybody would have heard that then they would get the wrong impression, especially since he's a newcomer and one of the children just so happen to be a four time veteran.

"Maaaarth!" Ness had called, running as fast as he can to them.

Marth had turned at the sound of his name, the sight of Ness causing his steam red face to turn pale pink. Shulk took note of this.

"N-Ness, hello," Marth said with a hint of shyness in his voice. "What is it?"

Robin's mouth was agape. One moment the Hero King was yelling at them angrily for falsely accusing him of being a little boy lover and the next he's acting like a love struck teenage girl talking to her crush.

"Hey Marth, can you help us? We got a Frisbee stuck in a tree and we need to get it out," Ness said, his innocence clearly showing.

"Of course," Marth said, his smile was as pure and serene as that of Saint Elimine herself. "Maybe I can," Marth picked up Ness off the ground and placed him on his shoulders. "Just have you get it yourself."

"Weee! This is so much fun!" Ness said. "Thanks Marth!"

Marth's face became red, not like the angry sort of red he had on earlier, but a reddish pink seen on anime girls.

"Y-your welcome..." Marth said looking down.

Just then, Marth ran as fast as he can away from Robin and Shulk, possibly out of embarrassment Robin guessed. He must have forgotten that Ness was on his shoulders.

"Marth... loves... Ness," Shulk said as he wrote the exact words on paper.

"Do you really have to write that down!?"

Meanwhile, inside an observatory Rosalina, Palutena, Red and Mega Man were staring into a large television screen which showed the children playing.

"Oh my dear Toon Link," Rosalina said. "You're so adventurous and adorable."

"Popo. Nana. Twins are so cute!" Palutena gushed.

"I see I have a new rival. No matter, I will eliminate him myself," Red said in a dark and creepy tone which had Palutena shuddering.

"Villager... If only I can get closer to you..." Mega Man said, placing a hand on the television screen.

"You will be mine!" the four yelled in unison.

...

**AN: This is part one of a five part story involving many (ship) pairings. Obviously one is Robin x Shulk while others include but are not limited to, Red x Lucas, Marth x Ness, Rosalina x Toon Link, Palutena x Ganondorf (because screw this), and most importantly... Mega Man x Villager. Yeah, I never stopped shipping this ship. I just added Mega Man x Pac Man into the mix :) Thanks Skylo!**

**The four teens at Starbucks are me and three of my friends, hopefully I captured their personalities correctly.**


	2. Mistakes are Problematic

"Ugh! I can't believe he's a little boy lover!" Robin yelled as he flipped through spell book after spell book, obviously looking for a spell. "And here I was, trying to confess my love to Shulk!"

In the basement of the Smash Mansion Robin had shut himself in, searching desperately for something he believed will help he and Shulk fall in love. Though the idea was crazy yes he refused to give up. Tharja never gave up! ... Maybe he should stop thinking about it.

The basement was oddly enough, room for some of the Smashers. There was plenty of space available but they needed extra room for certain things. Shulk for example, had his own miniature lab which he shared with Olimar. Robin had his own space in here as well, the flowing bookcases of spellbooks, the Smash Bros Life for Newbies and Pherae's* evocative homosexual romances being proof.

"Calm down Robin. You're going to have a heart attack," Rinne said as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. She was currently texting Lucina about what they should do today.

"Well I can't help it!" Robin yelled. "Did you ever suspect Shulk of being a little boy lover!?"

He had picked up a thick spellbook and quickly skimmed it's contents, onky to throw it on the floor in anger. His fingers had traced against the spines of each old rarity until he grabbed another spellbook.

"A shotacon? Yes."

Robin's finger just barely lifted the cover when he froze.

"... How?" Robin asked. There was a sort of malice laced into his usual calm collected voice. It was like poison in a cake. ...Or like weed in a cookie.

"Well obviously you never noticed Shulk constantly being around the little kids," Rinne said. "How he's able to tolerate the children and even play with them. The time spent is five hours, the rest of the time either fighting, in the lab, or eating. His average time of sleep is six hours with means almost a third of it goes to children."

"That has nothing to do with it! For all you know he could just be a big brother figure!" Robin said. "Like the Hero King Marth..."

"Oh nobody ever told you? He has this thing for Ness and -"

"How can you be so calm about it!?" Robin yelled. He sharply turn to her, his brows furrowed. "These are children we're talking about!"

"So? The Hero King loves Ness, let him. If Shulk wants to study children then fine, better than him molesting them or something," Rinne said. "What are you looking for anyway? If it's a Tome then I can help."

Robin scoffed.

"No not a Tome," Robin said. "I'm looking for a spell to change me into a child."

"Yes because spells like that exist."

Robin gave Rinne a harsh glare.

"Well in the world of Smash anything is possible!" Robin pointed out. "If that were not the case then half of us wouldn't even be here!"

"Including little boys."

Robin growled. His sister Rinne just loved to make him angry.

"Look what do you want?"

"Just wondering what's bothering you. If it's any consolation, I like the little children too."

Robin got up and threw whatever book he was holding on the ground.

"Just leave... please," Robin seethed.

"Oh -"

"You're a kid now! You're a squid now! You're a-"

Rinne turned her phone off sleep mode and checked Lucina's text.

"Well bye," Rinne said before dashing off. Robin couldn't help but notice her white tails flow up behind her as she ran. He wanted to yank it.

"I swear..." he muttered to himself as he knelt down and picked up the spellbook. Flipping it, skimming it, slamming his hand down a page. "This is it..."

"I FOUND IT! IN YOUR FACE RINNE," Robin shouted, lifting the book up and cheering merrily. "Time to get started!"

He stood up and held the book in one hand. The spell for transforming people into children, nothing could have made him happier. Shulk was so close to being in his arms.

"Alsezra Melucka Oftheres," Robin spoke aloud, a familiar smoke cloaking the room. "Senzoko Musharta Elusmeh Xonbrieta!"

The smoke exploded all around the room, causing a loud eruption sound to play. Robin had covered his ears as the smoke changed color from red to blue to pink then to burgundy. The smoke was overwhelmingly, getting into his throat and lungs. He began coughing all over, covering his mouth with his elbow in the process until the smoke faded.

It took five minutes to do so, the five minutes Robin could have died from lack of oxygen, for the smoke to disappear. Oh if only opening the window were an option (not like there is one in the basement). He flapped his hand in front of his face.

"Did it work?"

He voice was still the same deep male voice of before.

"... Dammit!" he cried. "I'm resistant to magic aren't I!?"

If he wasn't transformed though then whatever did happen to the smoke?

... Oh no.

"Wobin!" A banging from behind the basement door had him slightly jump and shriek. "Wobin, something bad happened!"

...

"Let me get this straight... Almost everybody is a child now?" the Hero King Marth asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Unfortunately..." Robin muttered, taking a quick glance at the little smashers playing with each other.

Three of them sat on the patio, a table filled with assorted cookies and tea in front of them. They each had a good view of what the children were doing, whether they're playing soccer or kick the can. On a day like this the sky was an odd bright blue. The kind you'd see in the country in all it's raw glory. Green grass and sunny skies and flocks of kids everywhere...

They made sure to gather as many of them as possible before they killed themselves. A kid Wolf fighting a kid Dark Pit over a juice pouch wasn't going to look good... Or watching a kid Bowser try to butt bash a kid Zelda wasn't good either... Or kid Wario trying to ride his motorcycle... Oh gods...

"Shulk, I'm sorry," Robin said. "I... don't know what happened but I don't think I know a spell powerful enough to break this curse!"

Shulk had turned it face him.

"Don't worry Robin," Shulk said, placing gentle hands upon Robin's own. "We'll find a way to fix this... together."

His heart had thumped violently. The cool touch, the eye contact, his smooth sexy voice with the accent oh gods the accent... It was almost if... No... Not yet... Be patient...

"Shulk..." was all he could manage.

"Robin," Shulk said.

And they stared into each other's eyes. Robin's brown to Shulk's ocean blue. The space between them was odd and so they slowly, without realizing it, had leaned closer. It had only traced over his body, the warm heat Shulk gave off which Robin was so passionate to feel. He wanted to roam that beautiful toned chest and lovingly kiss it all.

Shulk's hands had slowly slipped to Robin's face and...

"WHERE THE HELL IS NESS AT!?" Marth yelled, startling the two.

"Now that you mention it... I don't see the rest of the children here either... Or Red, Palutena, Rosalina and Mega Man... Where are they?" Shulk said.

"... Oh no!" Marth yelled dramatically. He slammed his hands on the table and got up.

"What is it Hero King?" Robin asked. "Something amiss?"

"They plan to strike the children...!" Marth yelled.

"What!?" Shulk now stood up as well, pushing his chair down because chairs are evil. "Who!?"

Marth dramatically looked down, his bangs cover one of his eyes.

"The Little Boy Brigade... they're the ones behind all of this!"

...

**AN: Hi, here's your second chapter on GamePad. Rinne is the female Robin by the way! I wanted to give her a cooler sounding name then Robina (lolololol) I can't believe I updated this... Man we're getting into the serious and I haven't even started the dungeon in FireBound yet!**

***Pherae is the country introduced in America in FE 7 with Eliwood as ruler. There were homosexual romances wriiten in either Rome or Greece way way way long ago, sensual... sexy... I wanted to make Robin a bit of a sensual and studious character with a love of history (Pherae can be considered an age old country... I dunno.**


End file.
